Forum:Removing the gallery and notes and merging it with the description
I am starting to think that we aren't being very professional. Wikipedia is very professional, as it is one of the highest sites ever. So I was thinking we should lay out the article differently, by merging the notes with the description and merge the gallery into various places to match what the article is saying. Just a small thought. LEGO Lord 20:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) * Oppose the notes merging, as the notes section is for things that don't belong in the description, such as more trivia-type things. However, I completely agree with relevant images throughout the article- I think the gallery should only be used for additional images where you can't fit any more images into the main text part of the article- take Boba Fett for an example- the images are throughout the article, and if they weren't there, it would just be a huge boring-looking slab of text. And then at the end there's a gallery, as any more images would look a bit crowded, and they don't really go with the article. 20:50, January 18, 2011 (UTC) *As said to you on IRC. Oppose notes and images have to be implemented right and suit the flow of the article. Just dumping the whole gallery into various places into the article would not work. Having detailed parts of the set being in the description section would for example, but many things wouldn't. Also, it would not work on short articles (you can't exactly dot the images around if there is 3 lines of text. Also, how does not being like Wikipedia make us unofficial. People seem to forget that all wikis shouldn't be like Wikipedia. Wikipedia does what it does, we do what we do ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 20:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know that we don't need to do what they do. However, they are a professional site and they know what looks good and what doesn't. Some things just wouldn't apply to Brickipedia, but things like this should, if we want an article to be long. LEGO Lord 22:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) What makes Wikipedia so professional? It all boils down to opinion. I consider Brickipedia to be very professional. 00:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Back to the point-the notes section definitely shouldn't be removed. It things simpler. The gallery shouldn't be removed either, as there simply is not enough room for all the images in some articles. In addition to that, only some images should really go in the articles-enough to break up the text, but not so much as to distract from the actual article. 00:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oppose the merging of the notes section. And with the Gallery: we actually do this already, we put many images into an article without a Gallery section, see the Featured articles. But the articles on Brickipedia are rather short, compared to those of other wikis, so we can't squash every image somewhere into the article, we need the Gallery section. Wikis like Biosector01 have seperate gallery sections called "Gallery:xxx". We don't use that method here, so I think everything's okay here by now. I oppose merging the notes section into the description but I do think that gallery images should be fitted in the description as best as possible, as long as it flows with the text. 20:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC)